An Eternity of Misery
An Eternity of Misery is the fourth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and fifty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary A SUPERNATURAL ORIGIN STORY — Tasked with finding a mysterious artifact, Damon's latest mission takes him to Texas where a violent run-in with Peter Maxwell leads to a surprising revelation. Meanwhile, after gaining the upper hand in their fight to save Damon and Enzo, Stefan and Alaric team up and uncover the origins of the mysterious force they're up against. Finally, Matt returns to the fray after his past and present collide in an unexpected way. Caroline also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John (credit only) Special Guest Star *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (corpse) Recurring Cast *Allison Scagliotti as Georgie Dowling *Nathalie Kelley as Sybil *Kristen Gutoskie as Seline Guest Cast *Wolé Parks as Cade (flashback) *Joel Gretsch as Peter Maxwell Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie *Hannah Malone as Island Girl *Sydney Wease as Village Girl *Ted Huckabee as Lou Trivia *Antagonists: Damon Salvatore and Seline. *This episode marks the first appearance of Peter Maxwell and Arcadius. **Peter Maxwell is revealed to be Matt's father. **According to Sybil, Arcadius (Cade) is the creator of Hell, which explains where the souls of Katherine Pierce and others have been sent to in Season Five. *Sybil reveals to Stefan that Seline is actually her siren sister; however, Stefan forgets that fact due to Sybil's mind control. **That could explain why Virginia St. John wanted to kill Seline in Hello, Brother. *Damon took possession of the Maxwell family heirloom. *Matt tells his father, Peter, the truth about vampires and the supernatural in Mystic Falls. **Peter tells Matt that his great grandmother used to say something about vervain when she made tea, though didn't understand its use. *Sybil told Stefan that Damon believes in Hell. *Alaric discovers that there is a secret passage within the Armory's vault that leads to Mystic Falls through a system of underground tunnels. *Tyler Lockwood's death ends the Lockwood family. They are the first Founding Family to have all of their members killed off. Body Count * Arcadius - Incinerated; killed by Village people (flashback) * Lou - Burned; compelled by Damon * Georgie - Broken Neck; killed by Seline Continuity * Matt was last seen in Gods and Monsters. ** This is the first episode of Season Eight to feature him. * Seline was last seen in Today Will Be Different. * Katerina Petrova was mentioned by Sybil. * Elena was mentioned. Her voice was last heard in Gods and Monsters. Locations *The Island (flashback) *Grove Hill, Virginia **The Armory *Texas **Maxwell Mechanics *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Forbes House Behind the Scenes *''"An eternity of misery"'' is a line of dialogue from Damon to Stefan in season one's Pilot. *Hashtag during the airing was #SirenSisters Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Sybil: "There are two of us? My sister. Me in here. And her out there." :Stefan Salvatore: "All I care about is how to save my brother." :Sybil: "Damon's fate is already sealed. Damon believes in Hell. You're just as doomed as he is." |-|Scene= :Damon Salvatore: "Hey! Hey! Earth to Planet Redneck. Are you Peter Maxwell?" :Lou: "No, Pete owns the place. I'm just the hired help. Name's Lou. What can I do for you?" :Damon Salvatore: "I really need to talk to Pete." :Lou: "Well, have it your way. He should be back in a bit. Hey, what exactly brings you out here?" :Damon Salvatore: "You know, it's hard to say. To be honest, I'm not even the one that cares about finding your boss. There is a woman... and I use that term loosely... Named Sybil, who wants to. So, inexplicably, here I am." :Lou: "Sounds like that gal's screwing with your head." :Damon Salvatore: "Oh, you have no idea. I've been married five times." :Lou: "You'd be surprised." :Damon Salvatore: "Oh, I take that back. You do get me, Lou." |-|Inside the Episode= :Stefan Salvatore: "Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" :Damon Salvatore: "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." :Tyler Lockwood: "You kill me, you can say good-bye to everything. No one forgives you for this." :Stefan Salvatore: "Why are you doing this to him?" :Sybil: "It's all Damon, Damon, Damon. Aren't you even a little curious about who I am?" :Village Girl: "I asked for a happy story." :Island Girl: "But it is. Cade had his revenge. And someday, so will we." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x04 Promo "An Eternity of Misery" (HD) Season 8 Episode 4 Promo Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x04 An Eternity of Misery 1.jpg |-|Screencaps= 804-001-Sybil~Seline.png 804-002~Sybil-Seline.png 804-003-Cade.png 804-004-Cade.png 804-005-Cade.png 804-006-Sybil-Seline.png 804-007-Sybil~Seline.png 804-008~Sybil-Seline.png 804-009-Stefan~Caroline.png 804-010~Stefan-Caroline.png 804-011~Stefan-Caroline.png 804-012~Stefan-Alaric.png 804-013-Stefan~Alaric.png 804-014~Stefan~Alaric-Georgie.png 804-015~Stefan-Alaric~Georgie.png 804-016-Stefan~Alaric~Georgie.png 804-017~Stefan~Alaric-Georgie.png 804-018-Damon.png 804-019-Damon.png 804-020-Damon.png 804-021-Stefan~Alaric~Sybil.png 804-022~Stefan-Alaric~Sybil.png 804-023~Stefan~Alaric-Sybil.png 804-024-Stefan-Alaric-Sybil.png 804-025-Sybil.png 804-026-Seline.png 804-027-Sybil~Seline.png 804-028~Sybil-Seline.png 804-029~Stefan~Alaric-Sybil.png 804-030~Stefan-Alaric-Sybil.png 804-031-Stefan~Alaric~Sybil.png 804-032-Stefan~Alaric~Sybil.png 804-033~Stefan~Alaric-Sybil.png 804-034~Stefan-Alaric~Sybil.png 804-035-Georgie~Seline.png 804-036-Georgie~Seline.png 804-037~Georgie-Seline.png 804-038-Georgie~Seline.png 804-039~Georgie-Seline.png 804-040~Damon-Peter.png 804-041-Damon~Peter.png 804-042~Damon-Peter.png 804-043-Damon~Peter.png 804-044~Damon-Peter.png 804-045-Stefan~Sybil.png 804-046~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-047-Sybil~Seline.png 804-048~Sybil-Seline.png 804-049-Sybil-Seline.png 804-050-Sybil~Seline.png 804-051~Sybil-Seline.png 804-052-Stefan~Sybil.png 804-053~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-054~Damon-Peter.png 804-055-Damon~Peter.png 804-056~Damon-Matt.png 804-057-Damon~Matt.png 804-058-Matt~Peter.png 804-059~Matt-Peter.png 804-060~Matt-Peter.png 804-061-Matt~Peter.png 804-062-Damon.png 804-063-Alaric~Seline.png 804-064~Alaric-Seline.png 804-065-Alaric.png 804-066~Sybil-Seline.png 804-067-Sybil~Seline.png 804-068-Stefan-Sybil.png 804-069-Georgie-Sybil.png 804-070~Georgie-Sybil.png 804-071-Georgie~Sybil.png 804-072-Stefan~Sybil.png 804-073~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-074~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-075-Stefan~Sybil.png 804-076~Damon-Matt.png 804-077-Damon~Matt.png 804-078~Damon-Matt.png 804-079-Damon~Matt.png 804-080-Alaric.png 804-081-Alaric.png 804-082-Alaric.png 804-083~Stefan-Sybil~Seline.png 804-084-Stefan~Sybil~Seline.png 804-085~Stefan~Sybil-Seline.png 804-086-Georgie~Seline.png 804-087-Seline.png 804-088-Seline.png 804-089-Josie.png 804-090-Lizzie.png 804-091-Damon.png 804-092-Damon.png 804-093-Damon.png 804-094-Stefan~Sybil.png 804-095~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-096-Sybil~Seline.png 804-097~Sybil-Seline.png 804-098~Sybil~Seline-Cade.png 804-099~Sybil-Seline~Cade.png 804-100-Sybil~Seline~Cade.png 804-101~Sybil-Seline-Cade.png 804-102-Stefan~Sybil.png 804-103~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-104-Cade.png 804-105-Stefan~Sybil.png 804-106~Stefan-Sybil.png 804-107-Alaric.png 804-108~Matt-Peter.png 804-109-Matt~Peter.png 804-110-Matt~Tyler.png 804-111-Tyler.png 804-112~Matt-Peter.png 804-113-Matt-Peter.png 804-114~Georgie-Seline.png 804-115-Georgie~Seline.png 804-116~Georgie-Seline.png 804-117-Georgie~Seline.png 804-118-Georgie.png 804-119-Seline.png 804-120-Georgie.png maxwell01.png maxwell02.png maxwell03.png maxwell04.png maxwell05.png maxwell06.png maxwell07.png Maxwellcar.png Loudead.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-12-01_Ian_Somerhalder_Secret_Harris_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder 11-12-2016 Sydney Wease-Instagram.jpg|8x04 Sydney Wease 11-12-2016 Candice King Kristen Gutoskie Sydney Wease-Instagram.jpg|Candice King, Kristen Gutoskie, Lily Rose Mumford & Tierney Mumford, Hannah Malone and Sydney Wease 2016-11-11_Wole_Parks_Instagram.jpg|©Wolé Parks 2016-11-11_Kristen_Gutoskie_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Kristen Gutoskie, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 2016-11-10_Kristen_Gutoskie_Lily_Rose_Tierney_Mumford_Instagram.jpg|Kristen Gutoskie, Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford 09-12-2016_Lily-Rose_Tierney_Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford, Tierney Mumford September 12, 2016 2016-09-07_Candice_King_Instagram.jpg|©Candice King September 7, 2016 2016-09-02_Nathalie_Kelley_Instagram.jpg|Nathalie Kelley "When everything aligns and you are exactly where you are meant to be�� #yes #thankyou #tvd" September 2, 2016 2016-08-29_Emilia_Darren_Genet_Instagram.jpg|©Darren Genet "Emilia transports back to 2200 BC...for a day" August 29, 2016 2016-08-26_Geoff_Shotz_Colin_Duran_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|8x04 Geoff Shotz, Colin Duran August 26, 2016 08-25-2016_Matthew_Davis-Instagram.jpg|8x04 ©Matt Davis August 25, 2016 2016-08-25_Tony_Griffin_Brett_Matthews_Twitter.jpg|8x04 Tony Griffin ©Brett Matthews August 25, 2016 2016-08-25_Kristen_Gutoskie_Instagram.jpg|8x04 Kristen Gutoskie August 25, 2016 Island & Village Girl-1.png Island & Village Girl-2.png Island & Village Girl-3.png Arcadius (Cade)-1.png Arcadius (Cade)-2.png Arcadius (Cade)-3.png Arcadius (Cade)-4.png Peter_Maxwell-1.png Peter_Maxwell-2.png Peter_Maxwell-3.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Category:Flashback episodes